sans titre
by Cui-Cui1731
Summary: Elle sentit qu'il la mettait sur le dos. Il ne prit même pas la peine de baisser sa braguette, mais découpa son jeans au couteau…
1. Chapter 1

_Ces persos ne m'appartiennent, sauf Madoka Takagi. Bonne lecture!_**  
><strong>

**Chapitre I**

- Hikaru ! Hikaru ! Reviens ici !

Conan et Ran se retournèrent et ce fut pour voir un petit garçon de trois ans qui courrait pour échapper à deux agents de police qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Ran !, cria l'inspecteur Sato, attrape-le, s'il te plaît !

Ran prit l'enfant sous les aisselles lorsqu'il passa à sa portée.

L'inspecteur Takagi, qui les rejoignit peu après, s'épongea le front.

- Merci, Ran, fit-il. On lui a couru après toute la soirée déjà !

La jeune fille regarda le petit garçon. Il lui semblait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'inspecteur Takagi. Elle se tourna vers lui et vers l'inspecteur Sato et sourit.

- C'est votre fils ?, demanda-t-elle. Il est très mignon.

Fard collectif pour nos deux inspecteurs préférés.

- Ç- Ça n'a rien à voir !, bafouillèrent-ils en rougissant.

- Non !, fit le petit, catégorique. Ma maman est malade, alors c'est grand frère Wataru qui s'occupe de moi. La dame, là, continua-t-il, c'est son amoureuse.

- Hikaru ! crièrent deux voix parfaitement synchrones.

Ran pouffa devant leur gêne, tandis que Conan les regardait d'un air narquoisement. Takagi prit l'enfant des bras de Ran et l'installa sur ses épaules.

- Si vous voulez des explications, dit-il, peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir manger le repas de midi en notre compagnie ? L'ambiance risque d'être glaciale, sinon.

Ran et Conan acceptèrent bien volontiers et suivirent le couple vers la résidence Takagi.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, l'inspecteur Takagi s'occupant de faire manger Hikaru, quand ce n'était pas l'inspecteur Sato. Oui, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être une famille, avec papa, maman et bébé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Takagi, qui voyait les yeux du petit garçon papillonné de sommeil, alla l'installer dans le berceau qui se situait au salon.

- Voyez-vous, dit-il quand il fut revenu, cet enfant est issu d'un viol. Sa mère, ma sœur, a dix-sept ans. D'ailleurs, Ran, elle doit être dans ton lycée et probablement dans ta classe. Elle s'appelle Madoka Takagi.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui disait l'homme en face d'elle. Elle voyait très bien la sœur de l'inspecteur Takagi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit fait violer. Elle toujours si souriante et toujours prête à rendre service…. Non ce n'était pas possible.

Conan, alias Shinichi Kudo, avait eu vent de cette affaire. Trois ans auparavant, elle avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle, et principalement parce que la victime avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour garder l'enfant. Elle disait que ce n'était pas la faute de cet enfant si elle avait subi cette horreur.

- Tu parles de cette affaire à des étrangers, maintenant ?, retentit une voix d'outre tombe qui venait de l'escalier.

Une jeune femme emmaillotée dans une épaisse couverture fit son apparition. Elle s'assit à la table entre deux quintes de toux.

- Ran ?, s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant sa camarade de classe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je connais bien ton frère et son amie et je les ai croisés dans la rue. Il nous a proposés de venir manger avec vous.

- Nous ? Ah oui…, elle se tourna vers Conan. Mais c'est qu'il mignon, ce petit Kudo junior. Alors c'est lui qui fait tellement peur au Kid ?

- Il ne lui fait pas peur, retentit une voix derrière elle, c'est son rival ! Seuls les enfants arrivent à l'empêcher de voler.

Cette voix appartenait à Tomoaki Araide !

- Docteur Araide !, s'exclama Ran. Que faîtes-vous là ?

Le jeune homme rougit.

- J'aide Madoka à s'occuper du petit et je la soigne…

L'intéressée lui tira l'oreille.

- C'est mon petit ami. Il considère Hikaru un peu comme son fils. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi pendant ma grossesse.

Conan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tant que le Docteur Araide avait quelqu'un, il ne tournerait pas autour de Ran.

- Au fait, fit le jeune homme. Pourquoi es-tu descendue ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester dans ta chambre…

- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Hikaru. Et poser une question à Miwako et Wataru… je veux retourner dans le village où j'ai été violée. Je veux passer au-dessus de ça et me libérer de ce traumatisme… et j-je ne veux pas y aller seule…

_L'homme lui courait après. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour prendre un peu de répit, sinon elle allait se faire rattraper. La blessure qu'il lui avait faite avec son couteau lui faisait mal. Il l'avait d'ailleurs blessée à plusieurs endroits et ses vêtements poisseux de sang étaient déchirés._

_Elle regarda derrière elle. L'ombre de la nuit l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, mais elle entendait son poursuivant la chercher. Un rire sadique résonna dans l'obscurité._

_Elle reprit sa course de plus belle. Elle ne vit pas la branche et ne se baissa pas assez tôt. Elle tomba sans réussir à se relever. Trop tard. Il était là, son arme à la main. Il se remit à rire. Sa proie ne pouvait plus lui échapper._

_Elle sentit qu'il la mettait sur le dos. Il ne prit même pas la peine de baisser sa braguette, mais découpa son jeans au couteau…_

NOOOOOOOOOOON !, cria Madoka, plongée dans un cauchemar qui lui faisait revivre les pires souvenirs de sa vie.

Tomoaki, couché près d'elle, la réveilla.

Madoka… Madoka… je suis là.

La jeune fille se blottit contre le torse nu de son petit ami en pleurant. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses paupières ruisselantes en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Tomoaki admirait sa petite amie et l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il était le seul à savoir le combat intérieur qu'elle menait toutes les nuits contre les démons de son passé. Elle, qui était si forte, si courageuse, si … adulte le jour, redevenait l'enfant blessée, maltraitée la nuit.

Il caressa doucement les cicatrices qui parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille. L'homme qui lui avait fait ça était un être ignoble, qu'il ne considérerait jamais comme un être humain. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une bête assoiffée de sang et de mort.

S'il avait accepté que Madoka retourne dans cette petite zone résidentielle de Kyoto c'était uniquement, car accompagné des inspecteurs Takagi et Sato et du célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri, il pourrait peut-être retrouver l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.


	2. Chapter 2

_- J-je suis amoureux de toi !_

_Mitsuhiko avait crié ces mots à Haibara qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison du docteur Agasa. Pour elle, qui était âgée de 28 ans mais vivait dans un corps d'enfant, comme Shinichi Kudo, c'était absolument incompréhensible._

_Le premier moment de stupeur passé, elle croisa les bras, agacée de s'être laissée avoir._

_- Tu es amoureux de moi ?, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Mais est-ce que tu me connais vraiment ? Si j'étais une ancienne scientifique criminelle adulte chassée de sa bande, qui aurait bu son propre poison, ce qui l'aurait changé en enfant, tu serais toujours amoureux de moi __? __Si j'étais recherchée par des tueurs en série…_

_- Je te protégerais !_

_Et Mitsuhiko la prit dans ses bras._

Haibara était couchée sur son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La déclaration de Mitsuhiko l'avait plus touchée que ce qu'elle pensait. Avait-elle le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Avait-elle le droit à la seconde chance que ce corps d'enfant lui offrait ? Et surtout, oserait-elle exposer Mitsuhiko au danger des hommes en noir ?

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle du professeur Agasa. Pourquoi ne laisserait-elle pas l'enfant qu'elle était redevenue, parler ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le vieil homme en se frottant les yeux. Aï, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Dîtes, prof, fit-elle en rougissant, gênée par son propre caprice, je peux dormir avec vous ?

Il sourit. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour cette adulte transformée en enfant qu'elle reprenne une vie normale par rapport à sa condition et à l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir.

Il lui fit une place à côté de lui. Aï se coucha et s'endormit comme une souche, tandis que le professeur veillait sur elle, comme si elle avait été sa propre petite-fille.

- Bonjour, prof, fit Conan, en entrant chez le professeur, le lendemain matin.

- Ah, salut Shinichi !, le salua-t-il tandis qu'Aï ramenait les affaires de son petit-déjeuner à la cuisine.

Elle était toujours en pyjama, décoiffée et elle avait l'air fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?, lui demanda l'ancien lycéen, sur un ton narquois. T'as tes règles ?

Elle faillit lui balancer une gifle. Il ne pourrait jamais la comprendre.

- Mitsuhiko m'a fait une déclaration d'amour, répondit-elle simplement.

- QUOI !, s'exclamèrent en chœur le petit garçon et le professeur.

Après avoir fait passer et repasser l'information dans son cerveau, Shinichi finit par dire :

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Attends !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as 28 ans et tu aimes un gamin de 10 ans ?

- Je n'ai plus 28 ans, continua-t-elle sur son ton neutre habituel, et contrairement à toi, il n'y a personne qui n'attende la moi du passé, à part pour me tuer. Je veux refaire ma vie, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, non ?

Le docteur Agasa, comprenant que si ses deux protégés continuaient sur ce sujet, cela finirait mal, changea de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amenais, Shinichi ?

- Kogoro vous invite, les enfants et vous, à venir avec nous dans une zone résidentielle de Kyoto pour les besoins d'une enquête. Les enfants passent inaperçus...


End file.
